NAIVE
by Vespucci
Summary: Set after 20 years after New Moon. Bella didn't go cliff diving, so Alice didn't see a vision. What would happen? Where's Edward? Read and Review. MUST READ.
1. Chapter 1

**NAÏVE **

"Michael!" I called out. The sky was dim and little crystal-like flakes were falling from those dark, lumpy clouds. "I forgot to tell you something. George and some of the other football dudes are coming over to Lea's later. I was told to ask you if you wanted to come." I was pretending to be breathless, because since my lungs weren't made to live for air, it was especially done for the humans.

"Oh, hey Bella. Good thing you showed up. Tell them I'll come." He waved before he got into his car. He rolled down the windows. "Would you like to ride with me Bella? It's getting darker.

"Oh, no thanks. I prefer walking." I said with huge embarrassment. Michael was a senior here in Stanford and it's a little awkward to be riding with him. If I was still human, I could've blushed.

"No, Bella. I insist. C'mon, climb in. I'll take you home to your apartment." He signaled one index finger at me and with a quick look at his dark eyes, I drowned and followed.

I hopped inside his Mercedes, never bothering to look around. It was warm though and it felt like my hard, stone skin didn't belong to the atmosphere here. I wasn't thirsty today, since I devoted all my time yesterday to hunt for animals until I was sick with blood. Today, I haven't smelled any luscious scent from humans. I was perfectly desensitized.

"Put your seatbelt on," he commanded. I hid a dark laugh. If we ever had an accident, he would've been the one who would get a surgery and I'll be woundless. As long as I'm with the human, it's better to obey the human _to act human._

It was a short trip from school to my apartment, which I owned for myself. I have no roommates because I already bought this house ever since I transferred here. I hopped outside the car and waved one last goodbye. I shot a gleaming smile right up to him, exposing my brilliant, white teeth. He smiled too and waved. "I'll see you around later, alright?" he said.

"Yeah, later. Tell the others to have dinner if I run a little late." It was a little hard for me declining dinner every time they ask me to join them. I pretend that I have eaten or I'm allergic to the food. I always noticed them being curious about my extreme loss of appetite. Some just thought I don't like their food.

I closed the door and ran to the gate. The gate was painted dim white, and the inside was painted bright red. That's the way I liked my house to be. The house wasn't that big, but it was perfect since I was living alone. Behind the house was a forest and my house was the only one here in the neighborhood. It was weird for the others and some find it creepy.

I shut the door behind me and waited for three whole hours before I could _run_ to Lea's. That would be enough to let them have dinner and some other stuff that I was incapable of doing. The last thirty minutes, I prepared all my things. This includes a pillow, some DVD's, spare clothes, and other stuff for the night-out. I don't really like to go, but my friends – especially Lea – bragged about it all day until I finally gave up and agreed to join. They all squealed and hugged me. They were used to my cold and hard grasp, so that wouldn't be a problem no more.

I was a member – not to mention an _inactive member – _of the most famous people in Stanford. Popularity in terms of famousness. I don't take part in girly activities and sessions including that because I find it really stupid. Lea too, she said that she and I wasn't actually part in that group since we don't like the activities we do. We both know that we joined that for extracurricular grades. Michael, on the other hand, joined for the sake of passing the exams also.

After packing, I dressed up in my old jeans, shirt and parka. The jacket was white, with green stripes all over it and the shirt was brown with Abercrombie signed in the middle. For the jeans, well the same blue and skinny. The shoes I was wearing was some old Converse Chuck Taylor. All in all, my own daily outfit.

I ran from the short-cut of the forest to Lea's oversized house. It was huge, I tell you. A pool on top and it has 3-4 floors. I never imagined someone to have a house like that if the people living there would be her father and mother and the slaves and the last, her. Spare the space with some over gigantic cars and trees with another pool outside. I admit, this was actually a house for giants.

It took three _dings _before Lea could open the door. I wore my fake smile and hugged her gently.

"You came! It's nice to see you. But, you're freaking late! You missed out all the fun." Her happy face turned into a frown. I chuckled and told her that some kind of errand was dumped on me. To my relief, she believed the trick and pulled me inside.

"Hey guys, look who came." Lea showed me to the other guys which I knew an instant. There was Gary, the head football captain with all those other guys with him and there were a bunch of seniors and juniors all over the floor. I saw Michael sitting alone looking at me, smiling.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." I saw a two or maybe three rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. Lea let go of me and joined her fellow friends discussing about the daily top ten on Vogue. I don't like to be with them, so I decided to head for the library across the room.

I was walking idly there when I heard Michael getting up, following me. I didn't turn around to look at him. Instead, I headed directly to the brightly-lit room. The very best room Lea had would be this one. I entered the door and sighed in relief. _Books._

I walked to the section of the classics, my favorite part. Michael stayed at the door.

"Bella," he said.

"Hmm?" I was already busy scanning the books. Uh-huh, I read that and that and this, no, not yet.

"Nothing," I realized that he moved next to me, scanning the books also. I got what I wanted, so I moved to the sofa next to it. I sat there as snuggly as I could, and focused on what I was reading. I didn't know the title, but it was surely a book I would like, I'm pretty sure of it.

I heard Michael's footsteps getting closer. He sat next to me and focused on the book he was reading. We stayed there for a while, not bothering to speak since we were utterly absorbed by the beauty of the books. I could inhale his scent, but as I said, I was desensitized.

Maybe after an hour or two, we both stopped reading and decided to return with the other guys.

"Let's head back outside before they could hunt us out." I chuckled as I got up from the couch.

"Alright then, outside we go."

We then returned to books to the same section and headed out to the living room. To my surprise, Lea pulled me to join the game: Truth or Dare.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"This would be bad," I heard Michael's whisper as Gary pulled him away to have a seat near him.

I wasn't used to this game. The last time I played this, they dared me to eat some overly disgusting human food. I swear, I puked all over the place and Michelle (head cheerleader), Diane (wannabe) and Lea laughed at me. Oh, how I wanted to rip their heads off, but I managed to think of the possibilities. And now, I would've liked to wave goodbye.

"No, no Lea. You know I'm not good at these games," I whimpered.

"Oh no, Bella. Every single person in _this_ – not to mention, _my_ party is required to join. No but's and no whimpering." She raised an eyebrow to me.

"_Bella's going to puke again,"_ I heard the sickening b*tchy accent of Michelle at the corner. Just her voice wanted me to rip her head off. My hands were clenched in fists, and my jaw was clenched. I swear I'm gonna---

"Bella?" Michael called.

I realized that I was the only one standing. All of them were seated in a circular form, and I was the only one looking stupid. Lea patted the space beside her, so I sat down and wore a fake smile on my face. Michael chuckled and Gary rolled his eyes. Well as for Michelle and Diane beside Gary, they looked at me disgustingly and continued on scratching their nails.

"Alright, time for the game. We're going to use this bottle," she showed the bottle of Coke and placed it on the middle "and spin it around to play the truth or dare." She smiled.

"Isn't that supposed to be Spin the Bottle Lea?" Michelle snickered.

"No, we're going to use the bottle to be fair. No picking, the bottle decides." She grinned triumphantly. Michelle rolled her eyes and continued scratching her nails.

"Okay let's start." Lea announced.

I was nervous the, counting the second when I could finally have the turn. It was confusing, thinking about what I would choose: the dare or the truth. I was having second thoughts. In the end, I decided to stick to the truth. Everyone was eyeing the bottle, concentrating on who would it choose.

I heard the uneven breathing of some people, some turning ragged and some not breathing at all. I realized that I sat like a statue, so I blinked and turned my legs. And then all of them gasped.

"Bella." Lea breathed.

I looked at the bottle and its lid was pointing at me.

I hid my face from the horror.

"Truth or dare?" Lea leaned in even closer. A lot closer.

I inhaled deeply, having my set of air supply.

"Truth," I managed to choke out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey there! So this is my third story next to Back Off She's Mine and Prom Night.**

**I hoped you liked it even though it isn't finished and Edward was… WHERE?**

**O-M-E…**

**Joking! He'll show up sometime. This was set 20 years after New Moon when Bella didn't go cliff diving so Alice didn't see the vision. Edward didn't come back and Jacob was… well, Jacob.**

**Werewolves don't age, so he'll show up some time. SO, read this and my other stories, and then review all of them.**

**After reading Back Off, She's Mine, please vote on Embry or Edward on my page, so I could canvass it later on and decide who would fit for Bella.**

**So anyway, please review! **

***A.R.R.A***


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth**

"Truth," I said with a clam face. Everyone turned their faces into mine, even Gary, who was busy laughing with his friend, all of them bore their eyes into my gold ones. It was weird since even the bartender guy looked tense and Michael looked redder than usual.

"Okay," Lea was all giggly and excited and stuff, grasping a paper that held five questions for each of the person in here right now, which she made just for her party to be alive. She scanned through the page, smiling, when her eyes widened to a question in my section.

"Who would be the guy, here in this room, would you like to be locked up in the closet?" then she looked me in the eyes, half of her face was still hidden behind the paper. She was raising one of her eyebrows, looking all suspicious while grinning. I looked at her back, pretending to be tensed, just like any other teenage girls would do when playing this game.

Of course, here in this room, Michael was the closest boy friend I got, all of them was dumb jocks I'd never hit on. That's why I said Michael, because he's a nice friend. Just what I've been expecting, lea squealed and ran in circles while swaying her arms in the air. The others laughed too, but the other guys were groaning since I think they've bet themselves for me choosing them.

Michael was very red, like a tomato. He turned his back on me to the bartender guy, who returned to back to his torpor. I was showing no particular emotion while the others teased and danced around me. All I could think about was hunting.

"I knew it! Oh my gawd!" she ran towards Michael and slapped his back. I even heard Michael grunt. "Hey Mike, Mike! Hallo?! Bella chose you! Stand up, c'mon! c'mon!" and she pulled him towards me. Michael, of course I could tell, looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment. I chuckled when he looked at me, ready to vomit, and mouthed, "I'm sorry,"

Lea pushed us both towards their closet, which was filled with clothes and bags, and smelled of pine and salt… and well, Michael's blood. I leaned on the opposite wall from him, and slid down until my bottom hit the floor. He was still leaning on the wall the opposite of mine, looking pained.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. He sighed and sat down too. "S'okay. Knew you were going to pick me in the first place. I know you don't want to stay with some jock you didn't know." He smiled, I smiled back, showing all my perfect white teeth.

"It's going to be fine, really. We just need to stay in here for seven minutes, and then it's done." I said calmly. The scent of his blood now filled the room. I could sense my eyes scraping from gold to black. My lungs felt tight and venom filled my mouth. I looked at my watch: 8:35, two more minutes.

"Yeah, I know. It disturbs me that all of them might be listening, " and he pointed at the door

"Well, you never know," my voice felt tight, struggling, and he seemed to notice it.

"Bella, what—are you okay? You sound…hurt." He leaned towards me, but I stopped him. His scent, so unnatural. Something like the sea, and honey and the smell of roses… so mouthwatering. I pushed him back. "No, please. Don't come close." He leaned almost immediately back to the wall, his expression full of concern. "Should we leave? I'll shout."

"No, 1 more minute." Bella said, testing herself, although she was warned that in no time, she'll be sipping the blood out of Michael's body.

They both sat there in silence. Bella wasn't breathing while Michael looked at her every once in a while. A minute seemed more than that. Bella counted one to 60, but there was no sound. They're supposed to get out now.

Michael got worried to, he slammed the door with his fist and shouted, desperate. "Let us freaking out now! Someone's sick here!"

No answer.

"What're you doing?! Let us out!"

No answer.

Bella had to stop him, his breath sprayed the room with the scent of strawberries, she cant stand being near him anymore. She gave up her identity and stood up.

"Get back," she warned, her eyes vicious as she looked at Michael. Michael looked surprised and scared as he looked at the deathly black eyes of Bella. He wondered why it turned black when just a while ago, her eyes were beautifully poured liquid gold and now was like the night. New moon.

Bella faced the door and broke it with just one hand. It felt like a feather doing that. She took one last glance at Michael, and muttered, "Keep this a secret. I'll tell all of this tomorrow." And she strutted to the window, opened it, and sprang like a panther.

Michael stood there, dumbstruck. Feeling a little mental.


End file.
